Dance In The Rain With Me
by annadelgay
Summary: Aubrey's always loved rain. Chloe is the sun in human form. Chaubrey one-shot with a Mitchsen twist in the end. (Yes, that woman is Beca, I know it must be very confusing. No, they don't know each other. This is an AU.)


**I know I haven't been updating at all lately but I am working on a few new fics and writing the next chapter for Iris so hang in there, guys! Here, have a little Chaubrey one-shot with a Mitchsen twist at the end x**

* * *

A person didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale were two awfully different people. And because of that, they couldn't grasp the fact that they were both madly in love with each other. Some took it as a proof to the popular belief that opposites attract. Others wished them good luck and carried on. Chloe didn't care what other people thought about them. You must've guessed it, Aubrey did. But the blonde was pretty good at hiding things, unlike her lover, so she faked confidence whenever walking hand in hand with the redhead in public. And Chloe was happy with that.

But this story isn't about how Aubrey and Chloe continued to shock people with their poles apart personalities. Or about the quirks of their adventurous relationship. This story is about Aubrey and her sacrifices for the sake of love. Aubrey falling in love in a completely new way and falling out of everything she's known about herself.

* * *

Aubrey had always loved cold. She often wished rainy days would never end. There was a certain calm that the wind carried straight into Aubrey's mind. She could close her eyes and listen to the sound of rain falling on the sidewalk forever. If she had work to do, she would sit behind her desk and watch out of the window where the pouring rain was clearly visible under the orange light. Cold and rainy days seemed to be the only time that Aubrey could breathe and actually feel the chilly air filling her lungs. When she felt the most alive. She never minded an occasional shiver or the goosebumps the cold caused her. Thunders never scared her, not even when she was little. Everything about gloomy days relaxed her. Closing her eyes and then opening them just in time to catch a lightning delighted her to no end. These days brought Aubrey a sense of relief. She never wanted the rainbow. She was in love with the storm. She was in love with the dark clouds that painted the sky. Sometimes she wished she was struck by lightning, just to feel the strength that the storm had up its sleeve. She imagined it would feel like a gentle kiss and a slam into the ground at the same time.

* * *

She was driving in her car, on her way home from work. It was Monday and she already looked forward to the weekend. Remembering her coworker's stupid comments from a few hours ago made her curse under her breath. What the hell did he know about women in position of power. His sexist jokes made Aubrey furious. She stopped at a red light and took a deep breath. The wooden cross hanging from the rear-view mirror moved in swinging motion and Aubrey followed its movements with her tired eyes. It had been a long time since she last went to church. She didn't know if she even believed in God anymore. She almost started to feel guilty but then something else caught her attention. She knew she saw it, right behind the dangling cross. She bit her lip and cracked a hopeful smile. It had to be it. The light turned green and Aubrey started driving again, still stealing glances at the cloudy sky. And there it was again. A big, beautiful lightning lit up the sky and the blonde exhaled through her nose, leaning her head back. It didn't take long for drops to appear on the windshield and give Aubrey a what seemed like a great idea.

She parked the car in front of their apartment and stepped out, leaving her bag inside. She locked the car and put her keys in her pocket as she started walking away. The blonde breathed deep through her nose and let herself get wet by the rainfall that increased by the minute. After walking for over an hour, she stopped on a bridge. Her shoes were filled with water and her clothes were soaked but she just stared at the water that formed a river under her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the metal fence, taking in the sound of the running river. She wondered what it'd be like to be a river. But then she realized she was, kind of like a river. Always moving but not going anywhere. Trying to be in control of the flow. But just as the river had to make compromises with the land it ran on, Aubrey had to make compromises with Chloe. Like the land had its hills, their relationship had its ups and downs. The blonde gasped and opened her eyes. Chloe. She stood up straight and started walking home, faster than before. Chloe was going to freak.

* * *

By the time she was outside of their apartment, it was evening and her legs hurt. She took her bag out of the car and checked her phone. Sixteen missed calls and five messages from Wife. She looked up at their apartment and a light was on in the living room. She made her way to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside as quietly as she could. She took her shoes off and walked to the living room. Chloe was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her chin before she bolted up at the sight of Aubrey. The blonde noticed her girlfriend had been crying.

"Aubrey! Where the hell have you been?" She sounded more relieved than angry as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and kissed her. She quickly let her go and stepped away, though. "Jesus Christ, you're soaked! Go change right now. I don't want you getting sick." She pushed Aubrey into the bathroom and started undressing her. She threw her wet clothes in a basket and ran into their bedroom to get Aubrey's pajamas. When she came back, Aubrey was already showering. She put the pajamas on the washing machine and walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

When Aubrey returned to the living room, Chloe was curled up in a blanket, sipping on her tea. The blonde walked over and lied down next to her, nuzzling her face into the crook of Chloe's neck. Chloe smiled and set down the cup, " You wanna tell me where you've been?" Aubrey looked up at her big blue eyes, "I went for a walk. I just needed to clear my head." The redhead nodded but looked kind of concerned. Or sad. "If there was something wrong, you'd tell me, right?" She looked so hopeful. The blonde took her hand and kissed it, "Of course I would tell you." Aubrey hated lying to Chloe.

* * *

Chloe, on the other hand, loved sunshine. She loved how the rays of sun felt hot against her skin and how it made her hair look even more red. She loved going to the beach and laying in the sun, reading a book or playing cards with Aubrey. So of course, as soon as the sun came out that morning, Chloe woke the blonde up by peppering kisses all over her face. She blinked a couple of times, then groaned and pushed her face into the pillow. After a few minutes of Chloe trying to get her out of bed, she finally turned her face to meet the redhead. The sun blinded her but she soon adjusted to the light. And then she saw her and it was like she was seeing her for the very first time. Her long, red hair was a bit messy and her big blue eyes shined down on her. She was biting her bottom lip and playing with the hem of Aubrey's shirt. The blonde quickly sat up and pushed Chloe down so she was sitting on top of her. She smirked down at her and ran her fingers through the red hair. Leaning in, she captured her lips in a sweet kiss. If she could fall in love with the sunshine that is Chloe, then it shouldn't be hard for her to fall in love with the big shining orb in the sky. The redhead broke the kiss and giggled, brushing a strand of blonde hair from Aubrey's face. "It's a beautiful day outside…" The blonde knew where this was going. She would usually protest, but that morning was different. She felt like she finally needed to give the sun a chance. "And?..." She smiled at her girlfriend, expecting her to continue. Chloe blushed and looked even more beautiful than before, which Aubrey found hard to be possible. "And I was wondering if you'd want to go out today. Like, hiking or something." The blonde laughed and then nodded, "Sure, baby. Anything for you." Chloe was shocked but excited. It wasn't at all like Aubrey to agree on spending the day in the sun. Both knew the blonde did her best job at hiding from it. She pulled Aubrey up and dragged her into the kitchen where she made her breakfast. She packed all of their stuff while the blonde was changing and they were early out the door and in the car.

"So, where are you taking me today, miss?" Aubrey joked and put her hand on Chloe's thigh in the driver's seat. The redhead put her hand on Aubrey's and squeezed it, "You'll see."

They sat on a big rock on top of a hill and watched the sunset. Aubrey had her arm around Chloe's waist and the redhead was leaning on her shoulder. The blonde couldn't lie, the day had been perfect and the sunset was beautiful. But as much as she loved the sunset, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty next to her. Chloe was radiating joy. Her lips were curled into a soft smile and she batted her lashes every now and then. She looked like a vision. Her happiness had affected Aubrey in a way that would drive the blonde away if she hadn't been so addicted to it. That's when she knew that she was deeply and madly in love with Chloe Beale. And no weather was going to change that.

* * *

The following two months have felt like heaven to both Chloe and Aubrey. The days were long and filled with sun, a cloud rarely ever made its way above their heads. The blonde seemed to be the happiest she's ever been in her life and she woke up every morning with a smile on her face, ready to face the day. Aubrey learned to love the sun. She loved the way its rays crept into their bedroom in the early hours of the morning. She loved how they rested on Chloe's bare shoulders and her gorgeous hair. She loved waking up to Chloe's face always being less than a few inches away from her own. She loved Chloe so much. And Chloe loved her.

Gone were the days of Aubrey wishing for the sun to stop shining and for the rain to start pouring. She found her rainbow. And she had no intentions of letting her go. The redhead didn't seem to notice any change in Aubrey's behavior. Or if she did, she didn't seem to mind. They were both happy and that's all that mattered.

Well, that's what Aubrey told herself.

* * *

It's been three weeks since she has last seen Chloe's sun-shined face. Turns out, Chloe did notice the change in Aubrey. But she apparently didn't quite like it as much as the blonde thought she would. The blonde had woken up on a gloomy Thursday morning, expecting to be met with the beautiful face of her girlfriend, but opened her eyes to see a note attached to the pillow next to her.

 _Aubrey._

 _I'm sorry for running away like a coward instead_

 _of talking to you like an adult._

 _I just can't do this anymore. I still love you._

 _But you've changed. You're not_

 _the Aubrey I fell in love with years ago._

 _What we had was nice but, things change,_

 _I guess. Anyway, you don't have to worry_

 _about me anymore. I hope you won't be too sad._

 _This is for good._

 _Love, Chloe._

 _(PS. Don't try calling me, I changed my number.)_

She's standing on the same bridge that she wandered to the last time she walked this path. It's been raining for four days and Aubrey doesn't know if she should be relieved or mad. She feels the rain drops fall down her face. The sky is dark and every few minutes, a lightning appears. Aubrey hates it. She hates the rain. She hates the clouds and the lightnings and the sky and the stupid fucking sun. She had her rainbow. She should've known that rainbows don't last forever. Nothing lasts forever. Aubrey tries to think of a time when Chloe promised to stay with her, just so she can blame her for this. But she can't. Chloe never promised her anything. It's like she knew. Like she had planned this all along. Tears roll down Aubrey's cheeks this time and she sobs into her palm. How could she be so stupid? She feels her pocket and takes out the thing she was looking for. She opens the small black box and a ring sits inside. It's beautiful but it doesn't reflect any light and it has wrong written all over it. Aubrey feels like she's being mocked by the goddamn ring. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to propose to Chloe on Friday before she left. The ring was supposed to reflect the rays of sun and announce happiness that would last forever. She stares at the ring for what feels like an eternity. She closes the box and drops it into the water. She watches as it swims away with the flow of the river until it's no longer seen. She thinks how easy it would've been if she did the same to herself. Just jump into the river. Swim away. If she jumped, she'd probably break her neck and die. That doesn't sound like a bad idea right now. She really has no reason to stay. She doesn't have a purpose anymore. She's left alone with nothing at all. She looks around to make sure no one's there even though nobody really ever comes to this place anyway, especially not when it's pouring. She climbs over the metal fence and turns around, looking down at the water beneath her. Tears burn in her eyes and her mind is going wild. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Of course, she sees Chloe's face immediately. It's the only thing she sees when she closes her eyes. She reminds herself that she's never going to see her face again. She's never going to hear her laugh, watch her when she plays in the sun, she's never going to taste her lips or hold her hand, ever again. It feels like a stab in her heart. The rain pours harder and it makes it harder to breathe. Maybe if she stays here she can drown in the rain or her own tears and doesn't have to jump and break her neck. But Aubrey's already on the other side of the fence and her fingers begin to burn as she holds on to it.

 _It's just a jump, Aubrey. Just a silent fall and then everything will be over. No more pain. No more memories and regrets. You'll be gone, out of sight, just like that stupid ring you spent your whole fortune on. You don't matter anyway. Not to Chloe. Not to yourself. You've got no one. It's just a jump. You won't feel a thing…_

"You're not doing it."

The words make Aubrey jump. She turns her head towards the source of the sound and sees a small figure a few feet away on the bridge. "Excuse me?" She manages to choke out. "Yeah, you're not jumping off this bridge." The person walks closer and Aubrey can see a girl. She doesn't look over 22. "I do what I want." She says, wiping her tears away and sniffling. "But you don't want to do this, right? Otherwise you're crazy." The girl's eyebrow furrows and she steps even closer so she's practically standing next to Aubrey, on the other side of the fence. "I didn't want to do this. But now I don't think I have a choice." She gulps and looks down at the water. It doesn't look welcoming anymore. "Of course you have a choice. What's your name, anyway?" Aubrey frowns, "What do you care?" The girl doesn't seem taken aback by the sudden anger in her voice at all. She just shrugs and looks up at Aubrey again. "I'd like to know the name of the beautiful woman who doesn't think she has a choice." Aubrey scoffs and looks down at the girl's eyes. They're blue. But not the ocean-like blue like Chloe's. They're darker. They're like the sky after a storm. "What are you doing here in the rain, anyways?" Aubrey tries, not breaking eye contact. The girl shrugs and smiles slightly up at Aubrey, "I like the rain."  
The blonde watches her in disbelief. The small brunette offers her a hand. "Come dance in the rain with me?"


End file.
